Just You And I
by XianMin
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai namja yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Namja yang dia sebut Sleeping Beauty karena tak pernah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kyumin fanfiction Yaoi Rated belum jelas,,


**_Just You And I_**

Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai namja yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Namja yang dia sebut Sleeping Beauty karena tak pernah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?|Kyumin fanfiction|Yaoi|

Cast: Kyumin, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Chapter 1

"Hai Princess, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Ucap Kyuhyun pada namja manis yang saat ini berbaring di ranjang besi itu. Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang.

"Aku bawakan bunga tulip kuning, apa kau suka?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan bunga yang dibawanya ke dalam vas.

"Maaf dua hari ini aku tak datang menemanimu. Ahjussi Kim baru saja meninggal. Beliau terkena gagal jantung. Kau tau? Aku sangat sedih bahkan sekarang aku masih sedih. Kim Ahjussi satu-satunya yang dekat denganku, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau dan Kim Ahjussi. Kamu tidak marah kan?"

"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, entah karena sedih ditinggal mati oleh sang pengasuhnya-Kim Ahjussi atau sedih karena sang princess tak menjawabnya.

"Syukurlah princessku tidak marah" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Namja itu hanya diam, matanya terpejam rapat dengan selang kecil untuk oxygen tertancap di hidung bangirnya sedangkan selang yang lebih besar tertanam di bibir shape-M nya yang terlihat pucat, mungkin selang itu untuk memberinya nutrisi pengganti makanan. Lengan kiri namja itu ditanami jarum infus juga jari telunjuknya yang dijepit sesuatu yang entah apa itu, mungkin untuk pendeteksi detak jantung karena bisa kita dengar suara "biipp bipp" beraturan yang keluar dari kotak kecil seperti televisi di sebelah kiri ranjang. Sungguh namja manis ini bukan sedang tertidur biasa seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Namja ini tengah mengalami koma.

"Princess, aku lapar. Tadi siang aku lupa makan, tapi aku tak mau pergi dari sini ottokhe? Apa aku pesan delivery saja?"

"..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku mendadak malas makan. Wae? Kau marah?"

"..."

"Aniya. Aku memang benar-benar malas makan. Kau tau, terkadang aku sering seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sudah berdua denganmu, pasti aku jadi malas melakukan hal lain"

"..."

"Ah, satu hal. Berhubung besok weekend bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk olahraga? Sekedar berlari menyusuri sungai Han, bukankah ide ku jenius?"

"..."

"Mwo? Shireo? Wae Shireo? Lihatlah badanmu itu makin hari makin kurus saja. Lihat pipimu yang makin tirus, kau harus sering olahraga dan banyak makan princess. Ayolah, hanya sekali. Nanti aku traktir makan di Mobit, otte?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja tidak akan pernah ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang yeoja tinggi berpakaian serba putih, yeoja itu seorang suster rupanya.

"Selamat sore Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya akan memeriksa kondisi tuan Cho dulu" Ucap sang suster ber-nametag Kang Sora. Oh, tadi suster itu mengatakan akan memeriksa kondisi tuan Cho? Bukan, yang diperiksa bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tapi namja manis yang terbaring dengan peralatan medis yang mengerikan itu. Namja manis itu memang tak diketahui namanya hingga Kyuhyun mendaftarkan nama namja itu dengan namanya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mendaftarkan nama namja itu dengan nama _princess._ Suster itu mengecek infus dan berbagai alat lainnya setelah itu menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas, entah apa itu Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli. Kyuhyun hanya menatap princess nya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, saya sudah selesai. Nanti jam delapan malam dokter Shim akan memeriksa keadaan tuan Cho. Selamat sore" Suster cantik itu keluar dari ruang bertuliskan VVIP itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas bosan.

"Princess, apa kau tak bosan di sini? Sudah lima tahun tapi kau masih saja betah tertidur di sini. Oh, apa karena kau bosan berada di sini hingga tak mau bangun? Apa perlu kita pindah saja? Atau kau mau tidur di rumah? Lebih nyaman kalau tidur di rumah daripada di sini, apalagi dengan alat-alat menyeramkan ini. Kau tidak takut?"

Begitulah keseharian seorang Kyuhyun. Tiap sore-sekitar jam lima-direktur muda itu akan terlihat mengunjungi rumah sakit princessnya dirawat dan menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya dengan mengoceh sepanjang waktu tanpa ada yang menyahutinya. Kalau saja semua pegawainya melihat tingkah direktur muda mereka yang selalu berwajah dingin di kantor di depan princessnya mungkin mereka akan menganggap seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak waras-ah, abaikan.

Jam sudah pukul delapan dan sang princess sebentar lagi ada pemeriksaan. Kyuhyun masih duduk santai di ruangan itu, tapi sekarang dia sedang duduk di sofa dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu. Sepertinya direktur muda itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan seorang dokter muda dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam laptopnya. Dokter itu mendekati ranjang pasien dan memulai pemeriksaan yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa ada perkembangan Dokter Shim?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Dokter Shim tersenyum tipis setelah menulis sesuatu di kertas seperti yang dilakukan suster Sora tadi sore.

"Apa kau harus seformal itu padaku Kyu? Menggelikan mendengar kau memanggilku Dokter Shim" Ucap Dokter itu berjalan menuju salah satu single sofa dan mendudukinya. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar.

"Kau terlalu cerewet Shim Changmin" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, tak perlu marah tuan direktur. Keadaan princessmu sama seperti biasa, normal. Tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan" Ucap Changmin melihat-lihat kertas yang tadi ditulisnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa memastikan kapan dia bangun?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh harap, namun Changmin hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tau sendiri kan. Namja itu sudah lima tahun koma. Semua dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan kasus ini. Kecelakaan itu mungkin adalah yang terburuk, walau fisiknya sembuh total tapi kesadarannya tidak"

"Tapi dia masih bisa sadar kan? Dia bisa bangun lagi kan?"

"Entahlah, yang kutau kasus seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Walau aku tau ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Seorang namja China juga koma seperti dia selama enam belas tahun dan tiba-tiba bangun. Tapi aku tak tau dengan namja ini, bisa terjadi hal baik maupun buruk terhadap orang koma. Kau tau kan mereka seperti hidup tapi seperti mati?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Benar kata Changmin, semua hal baik atau buruk bisa saja terjadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa terima kalau terjadi hal buruk dengan princess nya. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa menumbuhkan rasa kasih sayang seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin dan berhati batu. Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai namja manis yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Bersabarlah Kyu, aku yakin mukjizat itu ada dan akan datang pada namja ini" Ucap Changmin kalem. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Semoga saja. Aku tidak peduli harus berapa tahun lagi namja ini akan bangun. Yang aku harapkan adalah dia membuka matanya" Gumam Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyun tipis, mengerti akan sahabatnya yang begitu mencintai entah siapa itu.

"Cintamu begitu besar Kyu. Berdoalah agar namja ini cepat bangun. Tapi aku ragu doa seorang evil akan di dengarkan" Ucap Changmin bercanda dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan glare mematikannya.

"Tidak lucu Shim Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus, mampu membuat Changmin berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau sudah makan malam?" Sungguh Changmin sangat tak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan baik, pasti ujung-ujungnya berkaitan dengan makan.

"Belum, aku malas" Gumam Kyuhyun.

PLETAK

"Awww..." Kyuhyun meringis sakit saat tangan besar Changmin menghantam kepalanya. Di jitak oleh Changmin adalah sangat-sangat menyakitkan kalau kalian perlu tau.

"Kau harus makan bodoh. Kau kira aku akan membiarkan sahabatku ini melewatkan makan malamnya huh? Sekarang cepatlah berdiri, kita ke cafetaria" Kata Changmin. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau makan, dasar monster" Ucap Kyuhyun sinis sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Shim Changmin-sang dokter muda.

-/-/-/-

**Seoul Hospital Cafetaria**

"Dokter Shim apa boleh princess dirawat di rumah saja?"

"UHUKK" Dokter Shim a.k.a Changmin tersedak teh hijau yang baru diseruputnya. Dokter Shim memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Wae?"

"Dia tak bisa dipindahkan kemanapun Kyuhyun-ssi. Namja itu butuh perlengkapan medis yang tak sedikit. Princessmu itu akan terus di sini, lagipula kau bawa keluar juga tak ada gunanya karena sedang koma" Ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Dokter Shim, mungkin saja princess tidak mau bangun karena takut dengan rumah sakit" Changmin tertawa keras mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka. Changmin berdehem cukup keras sebelum membungkuk meminta maaf karena membuat pengunjung tidak nyaman.

"Hilang sudah reputasimu sebagai doket berkarisma Shim Changmin, haha" Ejek Kyuhyun. Changmin merengut tak suka.

"Memangnya apa kabar dengan direktur muda kita yang seperti es balok itu? Bukankah dia sangat dingin dan kejam? Lalu kenapa tuan Cho ini bisa bertingkah konyol di depan namja yang dipanggilnya princess itu?" Changmin meledek Kyuhyun sejadin-jadinya. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, malas kalau mau membalas ejekan dokter itu.

"Sudah jam segini, aku kembali dulu Dokter Shim. Princess pasti sedang menungguku sekarang"

"Berhentilah memanggilnya princess, sangat menjijikkan" Protes Changmin yang tentu saja dihadiahi dijatakan sayang dari Kyuhyun. Changmin meringis sakit tapi Kyuhyun tak memedulikannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

-/-/-/-

Kyuhyun kini berada di ruangan itu lagi, ruangan tempat namja manis itu dirawat. Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari duduknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun berniat menginap hari ini. Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi di samping ranjang, seharian ini kerjaannya hanya menatap dan sesekali berceloteh pada princess nya itu.

"Kau tau, Changmin bilang panggilan princess itu menjijikkan. Apa kau tak suka aku panggil princess? Bagaimana kalau prince? Ah, tidak tidak, kau terlalu manis untuk dipanggil prince. Kalau chagiya? Haha, kita bahkan belum pacaran. Eumm, bagaimana kalau Bunny? Kulitmu putih seperti kelinci, tapi kau tak segendut kelinci. Yah, dulu sih iya, tapi makin hari kau makin kurus saja. Apa perlu kubawakan makanan kesukaanmu? Kau suka apa? Steak? Pizza? Heum?" Kyuhyun terus saja berceloteh seperti membacakan dongeng pada namja yang bahkan tak pernah bangun itu.

"Jaljayo" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan didepan kening namja manis itu lalu mengecupnya lembut. Dikecupnya juga kedua mata yang selalu tertutup itu berharap setelah dia mengecupnya mata itu akan terbuka. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju sofa di ruangan itu dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, berusaha tertidur dengan nyaman walau tak senyaman ranjangnya di rumah.

-/-/-/-

Kyuhyun bersorak senang saat Kim Ahjussi-butler sekaligus pengasuhnya menyerahkan sebuah kartu lisensi mengemudi. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah dua tahun berjuang mendapatkan kartu lisensi mengemudi hingga akhirnya bisa didapatkannya kartu berharga itu. Katakanlah kemampuan mengemudi Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan sangat payah hingga ia harus berusaha mati-matian selama dua tahun ini untuk mendapatkan kartu ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi mengingat kemauan keras Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali bisa mengendarai Audi A6 yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun terakhir mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

"Hari ini aku berangkat sendiri. Ahjussi tidak perlu mengantarku ke kampus" Ahjussi Kim hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang seperti anak TK baru mendapat mainan baru. Untung saja Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang terkadang kekanakan di depan orang terdekatnya saja, kalau tidak pasti sudah rusak reputasinya sebagai Frozen Prince-julukan yang diberikan fans Kyuhyun- di kampusnya.

"Aku berangkat ahjussi" Kyuhyun segera melesat dengan mobil kesayangannya menuju kampusnya, Kyunghee University.

.

.

.

Keadaan jalanan kali ini lumayan sepi hingga Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat, pasalnya Kyuhyun takut terlambat masuk kuliah nantinya. Alunan musik RnB berjudul Shake It Up mengalun keras di dalam mobil itu, Kyuhyun menyukai lagu ini hingga memutarnya dengan volume yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Kyuhyun merasa lengkap sekarang, dia yakin orangtuanya tersenyum bangga di surga sana karena hadiah terakhir mereka tidak terabaikan-pemikiran yang sangat kekanakan. Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan, tidak ditemukannya halangan karena lampu lalu lintas selalu berwarna hijau ketika dia lewat. Katakanlah jalanan sangat menurut pada Kyuhyun karena pemuda itu sedang bahagia hari ini.

Lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai yang artinya Kyuhyun harus bergegas. Kyuhyun menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya hingga hampir menunjuk angka enam puluh namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terlonjak saat seseorang berlari ke tengah jalan kira-kira lima meter dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya begitu pula pemuda yang kini sangat terkejut dengan apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

BRAKK

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras. Sisi kiri mobil Kyuhyun menghantam tubuh pemuda di depannya yang mengakibatkan pemuda itu terpental sejauh sepuluh meter. Kepala pemuda itu berdarah karena menghantam tepi trotoar jalan, belum lagi tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah mampu mengundang jerit histeris dan kepanikan pengguna jalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri karena mobilnya yang menabrak pembatas jalan hingga bagian depannya ringsek akibat menghindari pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi.

.

.

.

Kepanikan melanda Seoul Hospital karena menerima dua korban kecelakaan lalu lintas dengan salah satu pasien menderita luka-luka yang sangat parah. Kyuhyunyang menderita luka ringan di bagian kepalanya sudah sadar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk menemui seseorang yang telah diserempetnya tadi, berharap seseorang yang berapa di dalam ruang ICU sana tak kehilangan nyawa. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di dinding depan ICU menggigil hebat karena ketakutan. Takut dia menyebabkan seseorang terbunuh.

Kim Ahjussi berlari terburu-buru menghampiri tuan mudanya yang meringkuk di ujung sana. Sakit juga melihat tuan mudanya itu mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

"Tuan Kyuhyun" Kim Ahjussi segera berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terbenam di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tangisan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Aku bukan pembunuh. Aku tidak membunuhnya Ahjussi, aku bersumpah" Gumam Kyuhyun masih terisak. Kim Ahjussi meringis melihat anak asuhnya menjadi serapuh ini. Kim Ahjussi mengerti akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda ini pasti mengalami trauma.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya tuan muda. Orang itu oasti selamat" Ucap Kim Ahjussi mencoba menenangkan namun Kyuhyun tetap saja tak bisa terima. Kyuhyun bersalah, itulah yang ada dalam hati seorang Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tiga jam lebih menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Seorang dokter bernametag Jung Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu membuat Kyuhyun seketika berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dok? Bagaimana keadaan orang itu? Dia selamat kan?" Dahi dokter itu mengerut melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti akhirnya Kim Ahjussi memberi penjelasan.

"Kami keluarganya" Ujar Kim Ahjussi dusta. Dokter Jung mengangguk mengerti.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat dan beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah hingga kami mengambil langkah operasi secepat mungkin. Maaf tak meminta persetujuan keluarga pasien terebih dahulu, kami hanya takut kehilangan kalau terlambat di tangani. Tadi kami sempat kehilangan pasien, tapi sebuah mukjizat yang datang hingga detak jantung pasien kembali. Sekarang keadaannya koma, tapi kami tidak tau sampai kapan. Mungkin beberapa hari atau lebih"

"Apa dia bisa selamat? Dia tak akan mati kan dok?" Dokter itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti, lalu menghela napas pasrah.

"Saya tidak tau tuan. Bisa saja pasien selamat atau kehilangan nyawanya. Bertabah dan berdoalah supaya sebuah mukjizat datang lagi. Saya permisi dulu" Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Kim Ahjussi dan Kyuhyun yang begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan sang dokter.

'Bisa selamat atau kehilangan nyawa? Andwae, orang itu tak boleh mati. Aku tak mau jadi pembunuh. Andawe...andwae...'

"ANDWAEEE..." Kyuhyun mulai berteriak seperti orang gila. Kim Ahjussi berusaha menenangkan tuannya yang sangat histeris karena ketakutan itu.

"Tidak dia tak boleh mati. Tak boleh ada yang mati. Andwae...ANDWAE..."

T.B.C

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... *nangis di pojokan

Mind To Review..?


End file.
